Franklin County, Texas
Franklin County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of the 2010 census, its population was 10,605. The county seat is Mount Vernon. History Franklin County was established in 1875 from land given by Titus County. Although the origin of the county's name is not recorded, it is generally believed to have been named after Judge Benjamin C. Franklin, the first appointed justice in the Republic of Texas. http://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/ffr02 There are two historic properties listed on the National Register of Historic Places in Franklin County. Franklin County was one of the last 30 prohibition,http://www.tabc.state.tx.us/local_option_elections/index.asp or entirely dry, counties in the state of Texas.http://www.comvtx.com/users/0001/docs/beer%20and%20wine%20ordinance.pdf Citizens of its county seat, Mount Vernon, voted to allow beer and wine sales, both on and off premise in May 2013. Economy According to a studyhttp://www.comvtx.com/default.aspx?name=economic.development ordered by the Mount Vernon Economic Development Corporation in 2013, the local retail trade area population is 12,771 people. The county has 720 homes valued at $200,000 or more, 70 homes of $500,000 or more, and 72 homes valued at more than $1,000,000. Most of these homes are centered around Lake Cypress Springs, which was twice voted the Most Beautiful Lake in Texas by the readers of Dallas' "D" magazine(2005, 2010). The lake is located about 10 miles south of Mount Vernon. The EDC study determined the average sale price of lakefront property on Lake Cypress Springs (2012) was $484,000, with 91 percent of the 1,400 water-front homes being second residences. This concentration of second residences causes the population of the county to increase between 3,000 and 8,000 people on weekends and during holidays, according to estimates by the Franklin County Water District,http://www.fcwd.com which oversees the lake and its visitors. Politics Franklin County is represented in the Texas House of Representatives by the Republican George Lavender of Texarkana, Texas (Tx.HR Dist. 1). They are represented in the Texas Senate by Republican Kevin Eltife of Tyler, Texas (Tx. Sen. Dist. 1).http://www.fyi.legis.state.tx.us/County.aspx?CountyCode=159&CountyName=Franklin They are part of the Fourth Congressional District of Texas, represented by Republican U.S. Congressman Ralph Hallhttp://ralphhall.house.gov/biography/ of Rockwall, Texas, who has served since 1980. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (3.5%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 30 * U.S. Highway 67 * State Highway 37 Adjacent counties *Red River County (north) *Titus County (east) *Camp County (southeast) *Wood County (south) *Hopkins County (west) *Delta County (northwest) Demographics 1850-2010 Texas Almanac: County Population History 1850-2010 Retrieved December 16, 2013 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 9,458 people, 3,754 households, and 2,732 families residing in the county. The population density was 33 people per square mile (13/km²). There were 5,132 housing units at an average density of 18 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 89.19% White, 3.94% Black or African American, 0.63% Native American, 0.21% Asian, 5.14% from other races, and 0.88% from two or more races. 8.90% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,754 households out of which 30.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.90% were married couples living together, 8.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.20% were non-families. 24.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.30% under the age of 18, 7.30% from 18 to 24, 24.80% from 25 to 44, 25.00% from 45 to 64, and 18.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 94.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,955, and the median income for a family was $37,064. Males had a median income of $28,806 versus $19,361 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,563. About 12.50% of families and 15.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.20% of those under age 18 and 12.30% of those age 65 or over. Education The following school districts serve Franklin County: *Mount Vernon ISD *Rivercrest ISD (partly in Red River, Titus counties) *Saltillo ISD (mostly in Hopkins County) *Sulphur Bluff ISD (mostly in Hopkins County) *Winnsboro ISD (mostly in Wood County, small portion in Hopkins County) Communities *Hagansport (North Franklin, Unincorporated) *Mount Vernon (Central Franklin, County Seat) *Purley (Southeast Franklin, Unincorporated) *Scroggins (South Franklin, Unincorporated) *Winnsboro (Mostly in Wood County) References External links *Franklin County government's website *Franklin County Genealogical Society * Category:Counties of Texas Category:Franklin County, Texas Category:Settlements established in 1875 Category:1875 establishments in Texas Category:County in Northeast Texas